


A Moment to Reflect

by keerawa



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-22
Updated: 2006-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to say when I crossed the line. Written for the Highlander100 Challenge#108 "Alea Iacta Est – The Point of No Return".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment to Reflect

I take a moment to think it through. That's traditional, right?

I didn't intend to make friends with MacLeod. The first time, he came to me. Some crazy story about Watchers hunting down Immortals.

Turned out he was right.

I followed protocol. Afterwards, anyway. Shut everything down. HQ sent me right back in.

It's hard to say when I crossed the line. First time he asked me for a favor? Maybe it was the day I couldn't leave Mac to rot in Killian's cell.

Yeah, that's the kind of thing they shoot you for.

Hail Mary, full of grace …


End file.
